iBring Sam,Carly and Freddie back
by lozzie15
Summary: Sequel to ikilled sam,carly and Freddie. Gibby finds himself in a beautifull meadow with his dead friends Sam,Carly and Freddie. Sam and Freddie choose to go to the other side but Carly stays. She needs help. Please read and review


Bringing them back

Gibby was stood in a meadow. ''What the?'' he exclaimed looking round. The meadow was beautifull. There were trees and flowers and blossom and dainty ponds and he even spotted a rabbit. Gibby started to walk forward untill he came to a bridge. It was the most beautifull bridge he had ever seen. Then he caught three figures walking over the bridge. They turned round smiling gleefully. Pain and shock hit him. Sam,Carly and Freddie? His dead friends who had been dead over two months? They looked beautifull. They were shining and glowing. Sams hair was blinding him. They all wore white, Sam and Carly a beautifull dress with matching white slippers. Freddie was wearing a snowy white shirt with matching trousers, He was barefoot. They were waving at him silently. They were halfway over the bridge. He noticed Sam and Freddie were holding hands swinging their arms. They looked so happy. In peace. Gibby was about to leave them to walk to the other side when Carly turned round. Her White dress had gone and she was coverd in blood and her clothes raggy. ''CARLY!'' Gibby screamed. She wasent smiling anymore. She was frowning. Sam and Freddie continued to walk to the other side grinning. Carly ran up to him tears streaming down her face. ''Gibby!'' She yelled. She ran into his arms sobbing. ''Carly...why dident you follow them?'' Gibby said sobbing, ''You can bring us back'' She stutterd sitting down on the grass. ''what do you mean?'' Gibby said clearly confused. ''You can bring me,Sam and Freddie back'' She repeated. ''Someone told us...a friend..that we died too early... we could be brought back but Freddie and Sam continued going to the other side i couldent stop them!'' Carly said.

''Right what do you want me to do?'' he said shakily. She stood up. ''Go back to the exact time me,Sam and Freddie were about to be...murderd and stop Nevel'' She said. ''Okay'' he said. ''Then time will go back and Me,Sam and Freddie will come back right before we got the email'' She continued. ''Goodbye'' she fineshed with a smile. He was about to say bye too when she pointed to the bridge, he looked and smiled. Sam and Freddie were holding his cat Gibster smiling and waving. They were glowing. Angels. I waved back and turned back to Carly. ''Right goodbye'' he said choking back a tear. She smiled. ''Dont worry ill be fine'' She said gesturing to the white rabbit who was now next to her. ''Floppy will take care of me'' She laughed. He laughed too then dissapearing into a white light.

Gibby's POV

I woke up on the sidewalk. Disoriented i stood up shaking. 'This is it!..'' I heard a voice. Sam. I stood up to see Sam,Carly and Freddie coverd in blood hiding behind a car. Nevel walking towards them holding a gun. they looked terrified. I heard sam shout ''Freddie no!'' I turned to see Freddie about to jump out from hiding. About to be shot and killed. I began to run. I ran up to Sam,Carly and Freddie who were clearly in shock looking at me. ''GIBBY!'' Freddie yelled. I looked at Nevel who was still pointing the gun at Freddie, I stood up and lunged towards him and he lost his balance and collapsed. I then punched him repeatedly yelling ''how could you do that to them!'' Nevel lost conciousness. I turned to see Sam,Carly and Freddie smiling at me. Carly grinned. Then everything blurred and i was back in the meadow. I looked to see Carly walking over the bridge with Sam and Freddie. Sam and Freddie were not glowing anymore. they were in the same clothes but there was no blood on them. Thats because it never happend, They walked up to me then hugged me. We had a tearfull reunion untill i pulled back. Then a orange light consumed us and we dissapeard.

Carlys POV

I blinked to find myself in the icarly studio. Sam and Freddie were still bickering on the bean bags and i was stood there like a twit next to Freddie's laptop. I must of dozed off. Standing up? ''Freddie did you heck the icarly emails?'' I asked him. He turned round smiling ''yeah'' He said then turning back to sam. I opened up the emails. One new email. I opened it up.

Dear icarly

Hiya! just emailing to say hey! sorry anyway i was bored so i thought i might send u an email

Mandy xxx

I read it to Sam and Freddie who laughed and i joined them back on the colourfull beanbags. ''Im hugry!'' Sam moaned. I smiled. ''Lets go out for pizza'' Freddie offerd. ''Fine Freddlumps but your paying for it'' Sam grinned. Freddie dident argue, ''Sure'' He said and offerd a hand helping Sam of the beanbag. She took it and smiled warmly at him. God i swear they are going out.

The end

Hope you enjoyed it. Ino i put ''They are dead'' In ''ikilled Sam,Carly and Freddie but then i read ''Evermore'' and i thought ''sod it ill bring them back and wrote a seqel.


End file.
